


Sometimes there will be bad days

by Gassu



Series: Science, Life & ABCs [4]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Minor Violence, Parent Bruce Banner, Parent Tony Stark, Science Boyfriends, Science Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 21:27:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3584688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gassu/pseuds/Gassu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some people just are bad parents and witnessing one only makes you feel absolutely horrible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sometimes there will be bad days

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this prompt](http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/114187592298/imagine-person-a-having-to-hold-person-b-back-from):  
>  _"Imagine person A having to hold person B back from fighting another angry parent at the playground."_
> 
> You can also find this fic [on Tumblr](http://ganetart.tumblr.com/post/114206675452/otpprompts-imagine-person-a-having-to-hold-person).

Tony and Bruce brought their kid to the playground every so often and they usually were watching from afar when their kid was playing with other kids. They had become kind of friends with their parents and occasionally had conversations with them while the kids had fun.

This time should not have been any different, but there was new faces on the playground - a kid and his mother. It was okay. They have seen some random people around the playground with their kids too, those who have only come there once or didn’t just come there as often as they did.

But her kid was really shy. He didn’t go there where other kids were and he just sat there on the bench with his mother, looking at his own hands with kind of sad look on his face. Of course Tony and Bruce decided to ignore it, because it wasn’t uncommon for new kid to shy away from other kids when they few first times came to the playground. This all was fine until that particular mother decided to yell at her kid.

“No! Absolutely not!“

The whole playground stopped moving then. The kids stopped playing, parents stopped speaking and they all looked at the mother. Her kid’s eyes were wide and everyone could see that he was about to cry, but the mother gave a slap on his face. “I said no! You dare to cry here and I will not let you eat supper today!“ And the kid was rubbing his sensitive cheek, silently letting his tears escape from his eyes and that made his mother to slap him again. “That’s it! No supper to you! We will leave now!“

That was when Tony felt himself anger up and he took a step closer to the mother, but Bruce beat him to it. He was there before the mother could stand up from the bench, standing in front of the mother and looking her with burning anger on his eyes and Tony came to stand beside him. The mother looked up at them, her own anger clearly still visible.

“What you want?“ she spat her words. “This does not concern you.“

“You shouldn’t slap your child, whatever he did.“ Bruce said, trying to keep his anger in control. Tony took hold of Bruce’s hand. He, too, felt angry, but he was a bit better at holding it back than his lover, especially when it concerned child abuse, and it was better to try not to make this any more complicated. The kid was looking at them with wide eyes, clearly fearing the worst, but Tony gave him reassuring smile when Bruce was holding his gaze at the mother who was trying to say something back, but they were interrupted.

“Daddy!” and their kid came to hug them. Bruce forgot his anger and smiled, hugging back at his son as did Tony. This was nice until that particular abusive mother opened her mouth.

“Oh, gross! You’re fags!“

All the people on the playground then watched her with wide eyes. _Oh, she just didn’t say that in front of the kids and everybody._

Bruce lifted his fist and was about to do something that he would have regretted someday, but Tony stopped him by taking hold of him and then turned to look at the rude mother. “Please leave.“ He gave a little warning plead to her and she was about to argue, but he ignored her. “Now!“

She huffed, took a grip of her son’s hand and left the playground. Bruce took a deep breath, then turned his gaze at Tony and gave him a smile that told silent thank you for not letting him turn into something he hated most.


End file.
